The Amazing Spider-Man
by charlie Edwards
Summary: this story utilizes themes from the TV show Smallville but using Spider-Man who bonds with an alien symbiote who becomes his Costume..He meets and fights The Green Goblin
1. Chapter 1

_The Amazing Spider-Man: Genesis_

_(Spider-Man is ©2013 Marvel Entertainment. Various themes similar to Smallville are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics.)_

_Chapter 1: Genesis_

Peter woke up from his nap. The 15-Year-Old had been bitten accidently by a spider, and He had come home to sleep_, _and had just now had awakened from his nap. He reached for his glasses, and to his amazement, he didn't need them. He then noticed his body was more muscular then it was when he had laid down to take his nap. He then removed his _Empire State University _sweat shirt and noted his now more muscular physique.

"What the hell?" Peter said mostly to himself. He had recently discovered his parents had been secret agents for the United States spying on a company called _LuthorCorp_ in Kansas in regards to their connections to a company here in New York called _OsCorp_, both working with government contracts. But his parents had been killed in a flight from Moscow back to New York when the boy was 8.

The Day before he had been at a Science fair sponsored by _OsCorp_ and he had studied a new radiology device and had discovered a spider that had crawled down the back of his neck and had bitten him there. He had excused himself from the fair and had come home to his Aunt May's house where He had been adopted and had laid down. Unknown to him, the radioactive Spider that had bitten had gifted him with the Spider's gifts but had also given him energy, and had bulked him from the scrawny skinny kid he had been.

He touched a shirt and his hand stuck to the shirt. He tossed the shirt to try to get it to off his hand.

"Great, now what?" He said and he then heard his aunt come up the stairs of the two bedroom house.

Peter, are you all right?" May Parker said. She was in her 50's and strikingly beautiful for her age. Her Husband had died the year prior under suspicious circumstances, and his retirement from _The New York Police Department_ had paid for the house, but there were bills, which forced May to start working for a local newspaper as a newspaper reporter. He stared at his shirt that was still stuck to his hand.

"I've just woke up, Aunt May," Peter said. He then opened the window to feel the cool New York air blow through their Forest Hills home. He then felt a slight buzzing in his head as he stared outside, unaware of the meteor that was on its way to the New York area carrying an alien symbiote….

To Be Continued….


	2. Symbiosis

_The Amazing Spider-Man: Genesis_

_(Spider-Man is ©2013 Marvel Entertainment. Various themes similar to Smallville are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics.)_

_Chapter 2: Symbiosis_

_**Deep Space: **_The alien ship flew from its homeworld flying at a speed beyond anything any human was capable of flying. The ship was headed to Earth as its sole survivor from a planet that was dying. The being inside the ship was a black almost cloth-like being that was symbiotic, that for centuries had merged with beings so that the being, could live. But she had merged with her last host, one that was an emotional being that forced the elders of her homeworld to brand her a criminal, and send her to a planet full of emotional being, but she could bond only with one, permanently. She used her telepathy to reach out to someone who had power enough to sense her presence. That being was Peter Parker. She was dying and she had locked onto her host who had just gotten his powers. He was not far, but she couldn't get to him, so she sent out her psychic call to him. She was dying.

_Forrest Hills, New York: _Peter put on a T-shirt to cover his muscular chest as he ran down the stairs of his Aunt May's house. He glanced at the wall and jumped up and leaped off the wall as his Spider-Abilities kicked in and he landed on his feet.

"Aunt May, I'm off," He said as he grabbed his backpack and cell phone. He had just applied to _Empire State University_ in addition to taking classes at _Forrest Hills High School_, and he was on his way to _OsCorp _to meet his best friend Harry Osborn, CEO of _OsCorp_ whom he had met at _Empire State University _a couple of years ago.

_OsCorp:_ Peter was surprised to see Police everywhere, and an impact of what could have been a meteor. He walked up to Harry Osborn, His best friend who was in line to become CEO of _OsCorp Industries_, which was owned by his father, Norman. For some reason, Peter always felt like Norman always looked down upon him, and he didn't know why.

"Hey Harry, what's going on," Peter said as he saw the impact of an asteroid near the ESU campus's parking lot. Harry stared at the impact of the still smoldering impact. The meteor had covered the symbiote's ship so it appeared to any human to be just what it appeared to be, a meteor. The black Jell-O looking symbiote slithered out of her crashed ship and flowed onto Peter Parker's pants, using her camouflage abilities to "become" the pants and she began to interact with Peter's thought patterns. She felt his power, the _Spider's Bite_ that had gifted him with his powers, that he was barely begun to access.

"Dunno, Peter. My father's contacts in the Federal Government have been here all day, they are wondering what brought this meteorite to Earth. I'll let ya know what they find," Harry said. It was a dismissal of Peter. Peter didn't like it, but He walked off, wondering what secrets Harry Osborn was hiding…

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
